Let's Talk When You're Sober
by Cade Welentine
Summary: Kevin has a little too much to drink and forces Connor to have a discussion about their future.


**Author's Note: This is just a little drabble I came up with to propose the idea of a McPriceley child. It's based off a headcanon I have where Kevin is a lightweight and gets drunk really easily, and then when he's drunk, says whatever comes into his head. I find this exchange kind of adorable, but that's just me. Anyway, I hope you enjoy!**

**-Cade**

"I'm not that drunk." Kevin slurred, waving his empty wine glass around. "I only had, like, one glass of wine."

"We know." Arnold chuckled. "That's why we're laughing." He took a sip from his own glass, watching as his friend set the glass down with the grace of an intoxicated elephant.

"You really can't handle your alcohol, Kev." Connor commented, shaking his head slightly.

"That's what you think!" Kevin cried, poking Connor in the chest.

"I should take him home." Connor decided. "Before he hurts himself, that is."

"That sounds like a very good idea." Nabulungi agreed.

Connor stood up, his arm flying out to catch a drowsy Kevin who attempted to do the same. Kevin giggled and clung to Connor's arm, stumbling alongside his husband as they headed toward the door.

…

Kevin laid back on the bed, holding his hands above his head. He marveled at them as if they were a brand new invention he had never seen before and not something he had been born with.

"Hands are great." he announced to no one in particular.

"Sure." Connor muttered, pulling back the comforter on his side of the bed and climbing in. Kevin slid over, snuggling against him.

"Let's have a baby." Kevin suggested.

"What?" Connor asked, laughing slightly.

"Let's have a baby." Kevin repeated.

"You're really drunk." Connor decided.

"No, I'm not." Kevin retorted.

"Kevin, having a baby would be really hard for us. You know that, right?" Connor clarified.

"No, it wouldn't. You can just go off the pill." Kevin explained.

"Who do you think I am right now?" Connor wondered.

"Connor McKinley-Price." Kevin stated matter-of-factly.

"What gender am I?" Connor quizzed.

"Male, duh." Kevin giggled.

"So I can't get pregnant." Connor continued.

"Yes, you can." Kevin insisted.

"You are _REALLY _drunk." Connor sighed, shaking his head.

"No, I'm serious." Kevin said. "Let's have a baby."

"Let's talk about it when you're sober." Connor pleaded, rolling over to face away from Kevin.

"I'm sober now." Kevin protested. He slid closer to Connor, pressing their bodies together and wrapping his arms around the other man.

"I don't think that you are." Connor muttered, smiling to himself. He reveled in being in Kevin's arms. They were always so strong and protective. "Are you even going to remember this conversation in the morning?"

"Yes, I am." Kevin insisted. "Please, just talk to me about this. I think it would be good for us."

"Would it?" Connor wondered. "Or would we be so dysfunctional that we raise a serial killer?"

"No. It would be good for us. She'd be the best of both of us. She'd have my love of Disney and she would know all the princesses. You could take her to musicals once she's old enough. We'll play Pretty, Pretty Princess and she'll always win because she'd be the prettiest princess ever." Kevin rambled. "We could name her Emma. Emma Jane McKinley-Price."

"What makes you certain it would be a girl?" Connor asked with a small laugh.

"Father's intuition." Kevin stated, yawning and nuzzling his face into Connor's neck. "Mmm. You smell good."

"Thank you?" Connor giggled. "But what if it was a boy? What would you do?"

"It's not gonna be a boy." Kevin decided, yawning again. "I know."

"Just humor me, what would you do with a boy?" Connor asked again.

"It's _not _going to be a boy." Kevin repeated.

"I just want you to be prepared for the possibility that, if we do decide to have a kid, it might be a boy. It's a fifty-fifty chance for either gender, and I don't want you to get you heart set on having a girl only to wind up having boy. I know the way you are when you don't get your way, and-" Connor was cut off by a loud snore. He rolled over to look at Kevin, who had fallen fast asleep. Kevin tightening his grip on Connor and mumbled something unintelligible.

"I told you that you were drunk." Connor whispered with a smile. "You always fall asleep when you're drunk."


End file.
